MY LOVE IS OVER
by Right.and.left
Summary: Je dois me faire à l'idée de vivre sans mes amours  maintenant, j'ai beaucoup pleuré, j'ai prié au nom de mon amour pour mes amours. Comment réussir à survivre malgré les épreuves ? Je ne suis sûre que d'une chose : MY LOVE IS OVER !
1. Chapter 1

**Vinou: **Bonjour …Ça y est le jour J est arrivé ! Voici la publication de notre nouvelle fic, résultat de notre détonnante association à My left (VIRGINIE067) et moi-même (VINOU), the Right ! C'est une histoire qui nous tient à cœur et que nous murissons depuis déjà quelques mois !

Si vous êtes déjà une de nos lectrices respective, vous constaterez que cette fic n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'on a déjà pu écrire, c'est ce qu'on obtient quand on mixe Left and Right !

**Ninie : **Que dire de plus … My right vous a tout dit ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce premier chapitre. Et maintenant place à la lecture )

**Ce premier chapitre est une introduction à toute l'histoire qui suit… On espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Enjoy it !**

**Résumé : **Je dois me faire à l'idée de vivre sans mes amours maintenant, j'ai beaucoup pleuré, j'ai prié au nom de mon amour pour mes amours. Comment réussir à survivre malgré les épreuves ? Je ne suis sûre que d'une chose : MY LOVE IS OVER !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM sauf quelques uns qui sont sortis droit de notre imagination.

x)°o.O O.o°(x

MY LOVE IS OVER

_« Ste Hélène »_

J'appuyais ma tête contre la vitre fraîche du taxi qui me menait à ma dernière demeure. Malgré l'heure matinale il faisait sombre, la couverture nuageuse donnant à la matinée des allures de crépuscule. La pluie battait contre les carreaux du véhicule, le couvrant de larmes à l'instar de mon âme qui pleurait ma vie passée. La voiture roulait déjà depuis plus d'une heure sur la route qui s'enfonçait dans l'épaisse forêt s'étendant sur la péninsule d'Olympic.

Peu à peu le rideau de verdure s'éclaircit, et je pus apercevoir le mur d'enceinte du couvent Ste Hélène.

Le bâtiment était fait de gros blocs de granit qui lui donnaient un aspect froid et austère. S'élevant au dessus des toits, se détachait le sommet du clocher, voilé par les nuages les plus bas.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant la lourde porte en bois de l'entrée.

Je payai la course, puis sortis du véhicule pour m'abriter sous le porche. Le chauffeur sortit ma vieille valise de cuir marron du coffre, et la déposa à mes pieds. Il me regarda l'air attristé, et je crus l'entendre marmonner « quel gâchis », avant qu'il ne remonte dans son véhicule, me laissant seule au milieu de nulle part, entourée de kilomètres de verdure, dans un silence oppressant.

Je me retournai vers la porte, soufflai un bon coup afin de me donner du courage et actionnai la cloche située à ma droite. Le son retentit sinistrement entre les murs du couvent, brisant le silence ambiant.

J'attendis.

Au bout de 10 minutes, j'entendis des bruits de pas résonner derrière le bois épais de la porte. Puis je perçus le lourd son des verrous que l'on ouvrait, et la porte s'écarta péniblement donnant l'accès au cloitre du couvent.

Une religieuse me faisait face, un doux sourire au visage.

_**-Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?**_

_**-Bonjour, …Je suis Isabella, …et…je suis attendue par la Mère Supérieure.**_

_**-Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à son bureau.**_

Elle s'écarta pour me laisser entrer, et referma la porte dans un bruit sourd qui résonna contre les murs.

Elle s'engagea dans la longue galerie du cloitre, portée par ses petites jambes qui paraissaient aller à une vitesse folle. Je me hâtais d'attraper ma valise, lui emboitant le pas, afin de ne pas la perdre.

Elle me conduisit jusqu'à un petit bureau aux murs vert olive, et aux meubles faits simplement dans un bois sombre.

_**-Attendez ici, je vais chercher la Mère Supérieure.**_

Puis elle disparut.

Il y avait sur le mur de droite une grande fenêtre, qui éclairait la pièce de la faible lueur extérieure.

Je m'avançai pour regarder au travers.

De là, je surplombais un charmant potager, entouré d'arbres fruitiers. Plusieurs gros tonneaux étaient disposés de ci de là, afin de récolter l'eau de pluie. Au fond, je pouvais distinguer un petit poulailler, et un petit enclos avec une cabane en bois.

_« Il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour vivre en parfaite autarcie ! »_

Ce mignon petit jardin me fit repenser à Charline…courant entre les allées du verger de papi Charlie. Elle adorait jouer à chat avec son père…je pouvais encore revoir ses joues rosies par la course, et entendre son rire qui résonnait dans ma tête.

Edward la faisant voler dans les airs, tout deux riant à en perdre haleine.

Sa princesse… il ne pouvait rien lui refuser…

Edward…mon amour.

Penser à lui me faisait mal.

Je fermai les yeux pour chasser ces images de bonheur disparu, anéanti, par ma faute. Je sentis une boule se former dans mon estomac, et ma gorge se serrer.

Je dus faire un effort surhumain pour ravaler mes sanglots qui menaçaient d'exploser.

Je tentai de respirer tant bien que mal, quand j'entendis la porte du bureau se refermer dans mon dos.

Je me retournai pour voir la Mère supérieure se tenir devant la porte me regardant avec, elle aussi, un doux sourire au visage. Il semblait que c'était l'expression commune de toutes les femmes habitant ce couvent.

Il parait que la foi et l'amour de dieu, vous apportent calme, sérénité, joie, amour,…Je sentis la bile remonter ma gorge à cette pensée. Je ne voulais pas de cette joie, de cet amour, ou de ce bonheur, je voulais faire pénitence, je voulais avoir mal, je voulais souffrir mille morts…je ne méritais pas d'être heureuse, plus maintenant…mon bonheur s'était enfui, et j'en étais responsable.

La Mère supérieure me sortit de mes pensées.

_**-Bonjour, Isabella.**_

_**-Bonjour ma Mère.**_

_**-Je ne vous attendais que la semaine prochaine.**_

_**-Oui, je sais mais…je ne pouvais plus attendre, et j'ai réussi à changer mon billet.**_

Elle me fit un signe de tête avec un petit sourire et traversa la pièce pour s'assoir derrière le bureau.

_**-Assoyez-vous Isabella.**_ Dit-elle en me désignant une chaise. _**Alors, dites-moi ce qui vous amène à Ste Hélène ? Pourquoi voulez vous rejoindre notre communauté ?**_

_**-Eh bien,…Je voulais me retirer de la société pour un temps indéterminé, afin de faire le point avec moi-même, me retrouver et … communier avec le Seigneur.**_Mentis-je.

_**-Mais dites-moi Isabella, qu'est-ce qui peut pousser une jeune femme comme vous à vouloir se retirer de la société ?**_

Je baissai les yeux sur mes doigts qui se nouaient les uns aux autres, jouant silencieusement avec mon alliance.

Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui avouer que je n'attendais plus rien du Seigneur, ni de son pardon. Je ne le méritais pas, je n'en voulais pas. Si celui qu'on appelle le Tout Puissant l'était vraiment, il n'aurait pas permis une telle injustice, pas à eux…

La Mère supérieure attendait toujours ma réponse.

_**-Je comprends ma fille…vous n'êtes pas obligée d'en parler, mais j'espère que vous saurez trouver parmi nous la sérénité qui vous permettra d'ouvrir votre cœur.**_

La sérénité…

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire amer de se répandre sur mes lèvres.

Je n'étais pas ici pour retrouver une sérénité perdue, j'étais ici, pour souffrir mille morts chaque jour de ma vie, souffrir de ma peine, de ma culpabilité. J'étais coupable de leur disparition, et mourir aurait été beaucoup trop facile, trop doux, il fallait que je paie, que je souffre…Voilà pourquoi j'étais ici, je m'étais condamnée à y penser jour et nuit, torturée par mon propre esprit, ne pas oublier, ...jamais.

Au bout d'un instant, la Mère supérieure reprit :

_**-Sachez Isabella, qu'il nous arrive d'accueillir des âmes perdues, pour des retraites, à plus ou moins long terme, au sein de notre communauté. Et si, en aucun cas, je ne vous demanderai de rentrer dans les ordres, je vous demanderai toutefois de vous plier à nos règles et au programme, au même titre que les sœurs.**_

J'acquiesçai.

_**-Voici l'organisation des journées au couvent Ste Hélène.**_

Elle me tendit une feuille et me laissa la consulter en silence. Le lever se faisait à 5h00, et le coucher à 21h30. La journée était entrecoupée de 6 temps de prières, de corvées, et de rares moments dont nous pouvions disposer librement.

La Mère Supérieure reprit ses explications m'extirpant de ma consultation.

_**-Les nouvelles arrivantes passent leur première journée dans leur cellule, priant et jeûnant, jusqu'au lendemain matin où elles peuvent rejoindre les sœurs. Il en sera donc ainsi pour vous aussi. Sœur Juliette vous accompagnera jusqu'à la cellule qui vous a été attribuée, et qui sera la votre pendant toute la durée de votre retraite.**_

_**-Très bien ma Mère.**_ Dis-je en regardant mes mains.

La Mère Supérieure se leva, et je l'imitai. Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait la Religieuse qui m'avait accueilli.

_**-Sœur Juliette, veuillez accompagner Isabella jusqu'à sa cellule je vous prie.**_

_**-Oui, ma Mère.**_

Elle me fit un petit signe de tête et commença à s'engager dans les couloirs. Je saisis ma valise, fis un signe de tête à la Mère supérieure en passant devant elle, et partis à la suite de sœur Juliette.

Quand elle sentit ma présence à ses côtés, elle s'adressa à moi sans même m'accorder un regard.

_**-Nous allons d'abord passer par la lingerie afin que je vous donne vos draps, et votre uniforme. Elle jeta un œil à la valise que je portais. Vos vêtements personnels, ne vous seront ici, d'aucune utilité.**_

J'acquiesçai.

Nous entrâmes dans une pièce chaude qui sentait bon la lessive. Il y avait deux laves linges, et cette constatation me fit pousser un soupir de soulagement. Sœur Juliette le remarqua et me sourit.

_**-Oui, le temps où les sœurs de Ste Hélène allaient laver le linge au lavoir, est révolu. Et je dois vous avouer que c'est aussi un soulagement pour moi. **_Rigola-t-elle. _**Je vais certainement vous surprendre, mais le couvent est aussi équipé d'un accès internet !**_

_**-Vraiment ?**_ Dis-je feignant l'intérêt, pour entretenir la conversation. De toute façon ça ne me serait d'aucune utilité, je ne voulais voir, ni joindre personne.

Elle prit des draps posés sur une étagère en fer, et les posa dans mes bras, puis elle se dirigea vers une autre étagère, et saisit du linge de toilette qu'elle entassa sur les draps. Enfin elle rajouta sur le dessus ce qui semblait être une jupe bleu marine, un chemisier bleu ciel, et un gilet lui aussi bleu marine.

_**-Voici qui fera l'affaire pour demain, vous viendrez par la suite vous chercher d'autres uniformes pour pouvoir en changer régulièrement. Demain, quand vous aurez fini de déballer vos effets personnels et vos sous-vêtements, vous viendrez à la lingerie, c'est ici que nous entreposons nos valises.**_

_**-D'accord.**_

Elle me regarda songeuse, puis me dit.

_**-Bien, maintenant allons jusqu'à votre cellule.**_

Je lui souris avec gratitude, heureuse qu'elle ne me pose aucune question sur mes raisons d'être ici.

Nous nous engageâmes dans les couloirs sombres et étroits du couvent.

Elle s'arrêta devant une petite porte au dessus de laquelle était gravé le chiffre 75.

_**-Voici votre chambre, c'est votre espace personnel, vous avez le droit de l'agrémenter à votre guise.**_ Dit-elle en s'effaçant pour me laisser entrer.

_**-Merci.**_

_**-Je vous laisse vous installer, on se revoie demain matin à 6h au réfectoire.**_

_**-Oui, à demain. **_

Elle sortit et referma la porte.

Je pris le temps d'examiner les lieux. C'était une petite pièce d'environ 9m2. En face de la porte trônait un petit lit en bois foncé. Plié sur le matelas nu, était posé une fine couverture kaki qui avait l'air de gratter.

Contre la tête du lit, sur le coté gauche, il y avait une petite table de chevet, sur laquelle était posé une lampe de chevet à l'abat-jour écru. Du côté droit de la pièce, il y avait un petit coin lavabo, et une armoire faite du même bois que le lit.

Sur le mur de gauche, un crucifix était suspendu, devant lequel était positionné un petit prie-Dieu.

Je soupirai.

J'ouvris l'armoire et y déposai mon uniforme, puis je fis mon lit. Quand j'eus fini, j'attrapai ma valise que je déposai sur le lit. Je l'ouvris, et en sortis ma trousse de toilette que je rangeai dans mon armoire, n'ayant pas d'autre rangement possible, ainsi que mes sous vêtements que je glissai dans un petit tiroir de l'armoire.

Je me plantai devant ma valise, fixant les derniers effets que je devais encore sortir de ma valise. Un petit ours en peluche, ancien doudou de Charline, que je portai à mon visage. J'humais la peluche. Elle avait encore la bonne odeur de bébé de ma fille.

Le trou béant dans ma poitrine s'ouvrit un peu plus.

Je déposais l'ourson sur mon lit, et saisis l'objet suivant. J'avais emporté avec moi deux cadres photos. Une photo nous représentant Edward et moi enlacés, souriants. La seconde, représentait Charline sur le canapé de sa marraine, suçant son pouce et serrant son doudou dans ses petits bras.

Je scannai la pièce à la recherche de clous où je pourrais les suspendre. J'eus tôt fais de trouver, il y en avait un de chaque coté du crucifix.

L'emplacement idéal.

Je les accrochai, et me retournai vers ma valise pour sortir mon réveil que je posai sur la table de chevet prés du lit, et refermai mon bagage que je déposai au sol.

Je m'assis sur le lit, le dos vouté, les épaules écrasées sous le poids de ma culpabilité, de mon chagrin…ma douleur.

Je me retournai vers le doudou de Charline qui reposait sur mon oreiller, et les saisis. Le petit ourson beige était doux et je passai mes pouces sur son petit museau, vers ses oreilles que je pinçais, puis descendis mes doigts vers son abdomen dodu sur lequel j'appuyai. Triturer ce petit corps tout mou était assez cathartique, et le petit doudou subit courageusement les assauts de mes doigts nerveux, dodelinant entre mes mains.

Je soupirai, lasse, fatiguée par toutes ces émotions contenues. Ca eut pour effet d'ouvrir les vannes de mes larmes que je retenais depuis maintenant plusieurs heures.

Mes sanglots emplirent la pièce sans que je le veuille vraiment, grandissant de façon exponentielle, grignotant jusqu'à la dernière once, la volonté qui me permettait de les contenir jusqu'à présent. Je me balançai d'avant en arrière pour tenter d'apaiser la douleur qui s'exprimait et me mettait le cœur à vif.

Dans un ultime mouvement de la transe qui m'habitait, je redressai la tête et perçus, au travers du rideau de larmes qui troublait ma vue, le regard amoureux d'Edward.

Mes sanglots se stoppèrent net.

Je séchai mes larmes, et fixai mes deux amours qui me regardaient cloués au mur face à moi. Mon souffle se coupa sous l'intensité de la brûlure qui avait élu domicile dans ma poitrine.

Je tombai à genou sur le prie-Dieu, m'y accoudai, appuyant mon visage contre le petit doudou que je tenais toujours dans mes mains, et l'humai.

Je fermai les yeux, emplissant mes poumons de la délicieuse odeur de ma petite fille. Je les rouvris, fixant les deux cadres suspendus au mur.

_**-Pardon…**_murmurai-je difficilement tant ma gorge était serrée.

Je refermai les yeux, et appuyai mon front contre mes poings qui enserraient le nounours.

Mon esprit divagua jusqu'à mes deux amours et le bonheur que nous partagions…avant.

Derrière mes paupières, je pouvais encore me rappeler le regard intense d'Edward, son sourire qui m'éblouissait, ses bras qui me réchauffaient, son amour qui me comblait.

Me revint à l'esprit le jour béni où il était entré dans ma vie…

x)°o.O O.o°(x

**Alors ? Avez-vous aimé ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? On attend toutes vous réactions avec impatience !**

**Robisous Right and Left**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right & left** : Hello tout le monde!  
On est ravie de voir que notre premier chapitre vous a à toutes autant plu!  
On peut dire qu'il a soulevé pas mal de questions et qu'il en soulèvera toujours pour les prochaines lectrices. Il est évident qu'on ne va pas y répondre tout de suite, mais on vous propose de découvrir leur histoire, qui finira par répondre à vos questions...un jour! Lol

Nous voulons aussi vous préciser que nous posterons régulièrement des teasers au fur et à mesure de notre avancée sur notre forum DAOLFF. Alors n'hésitez pas à vous y inscrire et à venir partager avec nous vos réactions suite au chapitre. (N'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces dans le lien)

**http: / / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/**

On espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes! attention, lemon!

Robisous Right & Left

x)°o.O O.o°(x

_Derrière mes paupières, je pouvais encore me rappeler le regard intense d'Edward, son sourire qui m'éblouissait, ses bras qui me réchauffaient, son amour qui me comblait._

_Me revint à l'esprit le jour béni où il était entré dans ma vie…_

_**10 ans plus tôt…**_

x)°o.O O.o°(x

2

« L'éclipse »

J'étais assise au comptoir de L'éclipse, petit piano bar de Seattle, sirotant un cocktail de fruit, en attendant que mon amie Rosalie daigne me rejoindre.

Je l'attendais depuis bientôt 30 minutes quand je reçus un sms.

_« Désolée pour le retard mais je suis sortie assez tard du bureau, j'en ai encore pour 1 heure au minimum avant de te rejoindre. Il faut que je sois parfaite, ce soir je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer toute seule. J'ai des vues sur le nouveau barman. Surtout ne m'attends pas pour faire la fête. _

_XOXO Rose »_

_Oh Rose !_ _Merde pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi. Faire la fête ! Toute seule ! Elle en a d'autres, des bonnes idées ?_ _Pfff_…

Je commandais donc un Mojito au barman histoire de changer un peu du cocktail de fruit que j'ai l'habitude de prendre quand nous venons ici avec nos amis. Je regardais Emmet alors qu'il préparait ma boisson. Je ne voyais pas ce que Rose lui trouvait. Il était grand, très musclé, une allure très sportive, mignon mais pas du tout mon genre. De toute façon Rosalie, du moment que c'est un mec musclé, elle est capable de se taper n'importe qui. Elle avait craqué pour lui là première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il y a un peu plus de 3 semaines quand il a débuté à bosser dans le bar. Il faut dire que nous sommes un peu comme chez nous à l'Eclipse.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'un homme s'était approché de moi et me parlait.

_**- J't'offre un verre poulette ?**_

_« Amis de la poésie, bonjour ! Je me demande s'il lève beaucoup de « poulettes » comme ça ! »_

_**- Non, merci.**_

_**- Allez vas-y, fais pas ta mijaurée. J'ai bien vu que t'es seule et que ton mec t'as posé un lapin.**_

_**- Je vous assure que…**_

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que ce goujat me posa ses sales pattes sur la cuisse.

_**- Je vous prierais d'ôter vos sales pattes de là.**_dis-je en lui assénant une claque.

Il recula sur le coup de la surprise, et s'apprêtait à repartir à la charge quand un doux ténor s'éleva dans mon dos.

**- **_**Il me semble que la demoiselle vous a demandé de la laisser tranquille.**_

Je regardais les yeux écarquillés la personne qui venait de parler alors que le boulet de service essayait de se rapprocher. On pouvait lire sur le visage de l'inconnu qu'il contenait sa colère, son regard était sombre, et sa mâchoire contractée. Il fermait et ouvrait nerveusement ses poings, comme pour les détendre. Il était terrifiant, tel un félin prêt à bondir sur sa proie…

_**-Dégages, on t'a pas sonné !**_ répondit mon agresseur alors qu'il m'attrapait le poignet.

_**-Lâches là connard !**_ dis mon sauveur en le tirant violemment, et lui assénant un coup de poing monumental dans la mâchoire. Mon agresseur s'écroula au sol complètement sonné.

Je relevais mon visage vers mon sauveur. Il était grand, légèrement musclé, les cheveux couleurs bronze savamment décoiffés, de magnifiques yeux verts. Il portait un jeans sombre et une chemise dont les manches étaient retournées. Une fois mes esprits retrouvés, je réussis à ouvrir la bouche et à aligner quelques mots pour former une phrase.

_**- Merci…**_

_**- Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a pas blessée ? **_dit-il l'air inquiet.__

_**- Non, …ça va. Mais…Tu aurais pu recourir à une manière…disons… moins brutale. **__répondis-je encore un peu sonnée par ce que je venais de voir._

_**- Ou j'aurais très bien pu ne pas te venir en aide.**_dit-il en se retournant pour s'éloigner.

_**- Pardon ! **_dis-je en le retenant par le bras._** Excuse-moi,… c'est juste que la soirée aurait pu mieux démarrer… Je n'avais pas très envie de sortir ce soir, ma copine à dû me supplier pour que je vienne, et voilà une heure que je l'attends ! En plus, elle n'est pas prête d'arriver, elle vient de m'envoyer un sms ! Donc tu rajoutes à tout ça l'attaque du boulet, et t'as le topo de ma soirée !**_

_**- Désolé pour toi. Besoin d'un peu de compagnie ? **_me demanda t-il un sourire en coin.

Je lui souris moi aussi.

_**- Oui … Avec plaisir ! Laisses-moi te remercier pour le coup de main. **_

_**- Oh, je t'assure que ce n'est rien.**_

_**- Si, tu viens de me sauver d'une soirée mortellement ennuyeuse … Euh… Je ne connais même pas ton prénom.**_

_**- Je m'appelle Edward. Et toi, c'est Isabella n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**- Oui,… mais appelle-moi Bella**_**. **lui répondis-je en rougissant. Je me demande comment il le sait c'est la première fois que je le vois ici.

_**-Comment tu connais mon prénom ?**_

_**- Laisses-moi t'offrir un verre Bella. **_éluda t-il.

_**- Non.**_

_**- Pourquoi ?**_me demanda-t-il une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

_**- Parce que c'est moi qui vais t'offrir un verre pour te remercier de m'avoir aidée.**_lui répondis-je un sourire aux lèvres.

Nous nous assîmes au bar, et fîmes connaissance autour d'un verre. Edward était un garçon charmant, gentil, attentionné, et plein d'humour. Il m'apprit qu'il était comme moi à l'université de Seattle, à la différence près qu'il suivait un cursus de psychologie infantile. Il était passionné par la musique, qu'il pratiquait depuis l'âge de 8 ans, et qu'il aimait faire de temps en temps, des petits concerts acoustiques, comme ce soir à l'Eclipse.

Nous discutions ensemble depuis près de 20 minutes quand il regarda sa montre.

_**- Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir te laisser. Je dois jouer dans 10 minutes et j'ai encore les derniers réglages à faire.**_

_**- Oh ! Déjà ?**_répondis-je déçue. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer.

_**-Oui, malheureusement. **_me sourit-il tendrement_**. Mais nous pourrions peut-être nous voir après le concert ?**_demanda-t-il une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

_**- Ca aurait été avec plaisir mais mon amie sera certainement arrivée.**_

_**- Oh !**_cette fois ce fut lui qui parut déçu. _**Peut-être nous croiserons-nous au courant de la soirée ?**_

_**- Peut-être.**_lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Il me quitta et rejoignit la scène. Il effectua quelques réglages sur sa guitare. Avant de prendre place sur un tabouret en face d'un micro.

La première partie du concert fut magnifique. Edward ne cessait de me regarder à tout bout de champ. A l'entracte, Edward quitta la scène et parla avec le barman. Il alluma une cigarette et but une bière avant de regagner la scène.

Le barman déposa un Mojito devant moi.

_**- Je suis désolée mais ça doit être une erreur, je n'ai rien commandé.**_

_**- De la part du jeune homme sur la scène**_**. **me répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je tournais la tête vers Edward et celui-ci me souriait.

_**- Je voudrais dédier cette chanson à une jeune femme captivante.**_dit-il dans le micro tout en ne détachant pas son regard du mien. Les premiers accords d'une mélodie résonnèrent. _(Lifehouse : You and me)_

_What day is it? And in what month? (Quel jour sommes-nous ? Et en quel mois ?)  
This clock never seemed so alive (Cette horloge n'a jamais semblé si vivante) I can't keep up and I can't back down (Je ne peux pas continuer ni revenir en arrière)  
I've been losing so much time (J'ai perdu tellement de temps)_

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do (Car c'est TOI et MOI et nous n'avons rien a faire du reste des gens)  
Nothing to lose (Rien à perdre)  
And it's you and me and all of the people (Et c'est TOI et MOI et le reste du monde)  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you (Et je ne sais pourquoi je ne peux détacher mes yeux de toi)

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right (Et toutes ces choses que je veux dire ne sortent pas vraiment bien)  
I'm tripping on words (Et je m'embrouille avec les mots)  
You've got my head spinning (Tu possèdes le fil de mes pensées)  
I don't know where to go from here (Je ne sais pas dans quelle direction aller)

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do (Car c'est TOI et MOI et nous n'avons rien a faire du reste des gens)  
Nothing to prove (Rien a prouver )

_And it's you and me and all of the people (Et c'est TOI et MOI et le reste du monde)  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you (Et je ne sais pourquoi je ne peux détacher mes yeux de toi)_

There's something about you now (J'ai quelque chose sur toi maintenant)  
I can't quite figure out (Je ne peux pas totalement comprendre)  
Everything she does is beautiful (Tout ce qu'elle fait est beau)  
Everything she does is right (Tout ce qu'elle fait est bien)

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do (Car c'est TOI et MOI et nous n'avons rien a faire du reste des gens)  
Nothing to lose (Rien à perdre)  
And it's you and me and all of the people (Et c'est TOI et MOI et le reste du monde)  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you (Et je ne sais pourquoi je ne peux détacher mes yeux de toi)  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do (Et je n'ai rien a faire du reste du monde)  
Nothing to prove (Rien à prouver)  
And it's you and me and all of the people (Et TOI et MOI et le reste du monde)  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you (Et je ne sais pourquoi je ne peux détacher mes yeux de toi)

What day is it? _(Quel jour sommes-nous ?)  
And in what month? (Et en quel mois ?)  
This clock never seemed so alive (Cette horloge n'a jamais semblé aussi vivante…)_

Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Que veulent dire ces paroles ? Est-ce moi la jeune femme à qui il l'a dédiée ? Je me surpris à espérer que ce soit le cas. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas détacher ses yeux de moi ? Je me posais toutes sortes de questions. Mon cerveau était en ébullition, tout comme mon corps. Pourquoi ces paroles m'ont-elles tellement touché ?

Il chanta encore quelques chansons, alors que je m'efforçais de chasser les maudits papillons qui avaient élu domicile dans mon estomac. Puis il souhaita une bonne soirée à tout le monde avant de se sauver vers l'arrière du bar.

Il fallait que je le remercie pour le verre.

_« La bonne excuse ! »_

Je regardais l'endroit vers lequel il se dirigeait et repérais la porte qu'il emprunta. Je vidais mon Mojito cul sec, histoire d'avoir un peu de courage.

J'avais l'impression de m'avancer lentement vers l'échafaud.

« _Je ne fais rien de mal je veux juste le remercier pour le verre et le féliciter pour sa représentation. »_

Je toquais à la porte par laquelle Edward venait de disparaitre. J'attendais depuis prés de 2 minutes quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Edward torse nu, un t-shirt à la main.

_**- Oh ! Pardon … Je … Euh … Ne voulais pas te déranger.**_lui dis-je en tournant le dos afin de m'éloigner.

_**- Non ! Attends Bella !**_ il m'attrapa le bras alors que je m'éloignais déjà. Il me retourna vivement vers lui et plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne.

_**- Restes s'il te plaît.**_souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Il m'implora du regard. J'en avais tellement envie, j'étais grisée par la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Inconsciemment je me mordais la lèvre inférieure. J'hésitais … Rosalie n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Et si elle m'attendait déjà ?

_**- S'il te plaît… Viens avec moi.**_il m'attira dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière nous.

Je me jetais sur ses lèvres sans plus attendre, avide des sensations qu'il avait fait naitre en moi. Il m'en fallait plus, toujours plus. Il gémit sous l'intensité de mon attaque, puis y répondit en m'étreignant contre son corps et accentua la friction entre nos lèvres. Il me plaqua contre la porte de sa loge, alors que je glissais sauvagement mes doigts dans sa chevelure désordonnée, pour le rapprocher au plus près de moi.

Je frottais mon corps de manière éhontée contre lui. Edward m'attirait d'une façon déraisonnable. J'avais envie de son corps contre le mien. J'avais besoin de ressentir sa chaleur.

Ses lèvres picoraient la peau de mon cou. Ses mains caressaient la peau de mon dos. Ses genoux écartaient mes jambes pour se placer entre elles.

Je pouvais sentir qu'il était plus qu'à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Je gémissais alors que sa langue se promenait sur mon décolleté. Ses mains auparavant sur mon dos, descendirent pour prendre mes fesses en coupe. Il me souleva et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Il pressa son désir contre mon intimité en feu, alors que j'ondulais effrontément contre lui, consumée par le désir. Il me décolla de la porte, et me porta à travers la pièce, jusqu'à une table sur laquelle il me posa. Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser et je déboutonnais un à un les boutons de sa chemise. J'écartais les pans de celle-ci et découvrais un torse imberbe.

Je ne pus empêcher mes mains de voyager sur son torse, caressant le moindre centimètre de peau dénudée qui se trouvait sur leur chemin. Elles se trouvèrent rapidement sur ses épaules et firent glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras.

Edward en profita pour faire glisser les bretelles de ma robe, ce qui la fit tomber sur ma taille, découvrant ma poitrine. Il s'appliqua à la caresser faisant darder mes tétons. Sa langue prit le relais de ses doigts sur ma poitrine et il commença à lécher mes pointes durcies par le plaisir.

Mes bras encore coincés dans l'étau de mes bretelles, j'entrepris tant bien que mal à défaire la boucle de la ceinture d'Edward. Il me repoussa m'allongeant sur la table. Il fit promener ses mains sur mes épaules, ma poitrine qu'il malaxa, et les fit descendre le long de la vallée entre mes deux monts, jusqu'à mon ventre où il les fit courir tel deux plumes, en une caresse douce mais terriblement érotique. Il les promena le long de la barrière que formait ma robe encore sur mes hanches, puis les passa sous la jupe où il m'enleva mon string qu'il fourra à l'arrière de son jeans. Il reprit ses assauts et embrassa ma poitrine, puis mon ventre descendant lentement vers mon sexe. Quand sa bouche se referma sur mes plis intimes, je ne pus retenir un long râle. Il commençait un lent va et vient avec sa langue le long de ma fente, me provoquant de doux frissons de plaisir. Sa main gauche descendit le long de mon corps jusqu'à mes petites fesses. Lentement, ses doigts se glissèrent dans mon sexe inondé, alors qu'il suçait mon clitoris gonflé. Il montait et descendait ses doigts entre ma fente et mon anus. Je me sentis frémir sous ses caresses. J'aurais aimé que cet échange dure toujours.

Il libéra mon clitoris, et fit remonter sa bouche le long de ma peau électrisée, jusqu'à mes lèvres sur lesquelles il se jeta comme un assoiffé. Il provoqua une tempête dans tout mon corps. Il s'éloigna pour défaire rapidement la boucle de sa ceinture, libérant son érection massive. Il y déroula un préservatif qu'il avait sorti de son jean, et me pénétra dans la foulée. Des gémissements m'échappèrent alors qu'il commençait à aller et venir en moi.

Je le connaissais à peine, mais il m'avait captivé au premier regard, liant ma volonté au moindre de ses désirs. Il m'avait fait me sentir vivante le temps d'une chanson et là il me tuait avec son toucher. Mon cœur s'emballait à chacune de ses pénétrations, m'emmenant plus haut à chaque gémissement. Je le désirais tellement que je ne pouvais même pas lui résister.

_**- Edward … Plus vite ! … Encore … Plus fort !**_

Il accéléra la cadence et l'espace d'un instant je ne touchais plus terre. Ses mouvements plus rapides et plus musclés qu'auparavant, je gémissais pleinement mon plaisir. Je sentis mon corps se tordre de plus en plus rapidement. Je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à jouir, mon plaisir montant à son paroxysme. Soudain, je me cambrai comme électrocutée par la décharge de mon orgasme qui me submergea, et laissai échapper les cris de ma délivrance que j'étouffai en me jetant avidement sur ses lèvres.

Edward jouit en resserrant son étreinte sur moi, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. Il s'écroula sur moi épuisé, tous deux à bout de souffle, enlacés. Nous restions là, l'un sur l'autre pendant un petit moment. Rien ne comptait, seul m'importait de sentir son souffle contre ma peau. Sentir son corps détendu preuve d'une fatigue bienfaitrice, d'un abandon total à son plaisir.

Une fois nos respirations retrouvées, il s'éloigna de moi, et me regarda avec une certaine chaleur et douceur dans le regard. C'en fut trop pour moi. A cet instant je repris mes esprits, et réalisai ce que nous venions de faire. Je rajustai ma robe.

_**- Je suis désolée ...**_** Je…Je n'aurais pas dû. Je suis fiancée, j'aurai dû te le dire... **lui dis-je en me précipitant hors de la pièce.

_**-Bella, attends !**_eussé-je le temps d'entendre.

_**-Pardonnes-moi !**_murmurais-je une fois de retour dans le bar.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte quand Rose m'interpella.

_**- Bella, je suis là. **_Elle était accoudée au comptoir sirotant un cocktail en faisant de l'œil à Emmet.

_**-Rosalie.**_

_**-Où étais-tu ? Je te cherchais depuis 5 minutes.**_

_**-Désolée, j'étais aux toilettes.**_

_**-J'ai commandé en t'attendant, tu ne m'en veux pas trop j'espère ?**_

_**-Non… merci. **_répondis-je en prenant une gorgée de mon cocktail de fruits.

Nous étions attablées depuis 20 bonnes minutes quand Rose se leva précipitamment pour sauter dans les bras de quelqu'un. Elle revint à notre table main dans la main avec la personne sur laquelle elle venait de se précipiter.

_**-Bella, laisses-moi te présenter mon cousin.**_

Je tournais la tête vers notre invité. J'écarquillais les yeux.

x)°o.O O.o°(x

**Alors ? Vous aimez toujours ? Prête à suivre l'aventure avec nous ? On veut vos impressions ! Les bonnes comme les mauvaises… enfin surtout les bonnes hein )**

**Robisous Right & Left**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right & left** : Coucou tout le monde !

Nous voici de retour avec notre nouveau chapitre ! On est ravie de l'accueil que vous avez réservé à notre petit bébé, d'autant plus que nous n'avons eu que des review positives ! On peut dire que nous sommes de vraies veinardes d'avoir réussi à attirer la crème des lectrices !

Donc le chapitre 2 vous a beaucoup plu, ^^ et intrigué, surtout en ce qui concerne l'identité du petit ami de Bella !

On tient à remercier notre précieuse bêta, Nessie alias Magicvanille, et nous embrassons très chaleureusement toutes nos TPA's adorées qui nous soutiennent beaucoup. Ainsi que toutes nnos copines du forum DAOLFF.

Que diriez-vous de lire ce qui suit pour avoir certaines réponses à vos questions ?

Robisous Right & Left

x)°o.O O.o°(x

_Nous étions attablées depuis 20 bonnes minutes quand Rose se leva précipitamment pour sauter dans les bras de quelqu'un. Elle revint à notre table main dans la main avec la personne sur laquelle elle venait de se précipiter._

_-Bella, laisses-moi te présenter mon cousin._

_Je tournais la tête vers notre invité. J'écarquillais les yeux._

x)°o.O O.o°(x

Chapitre 3

« Culpabilité »

_**-Edward, voici Bella ma meilleure amie.**_

-_**Enchanté Bella.**_ dit Edward la mâchoire serrée.

Je le regardais incapable de répondre. Son regard animé de ce que j'identifiais comme un voile de colère mélangé à de la tristesse, me transperçait en attendant que je réagisse.

_**-Bella …**__intervint Rose pour me faire réagir._

Edward…Il fallait que ça tombe sur moi. Edward est le cousin de Rosalie ! Moi qui, jusqu'à il y a une heure, ai toujours condamné l'infidélité, voici que je suis maintenant à mettre dans le même sac que ces femmes que je condamnais.

Edward se racla la gorge, ce qui eut pour effet de me sortir de mes pensées.

-_**Bonsoir**_…murmurai-je.

-_**Bella**_ ?_** Ca va ? Tu es toute blanche**_. S'inquiéta Rosalie.

_**-Hein ?...Oui…enfin, non ! Je me sens nauséeuse, je…je crois que je vais rentrer…**_

Edward soupira alors que je me levai. Une fois debout, la foule nous entourant, m'empêcha de maintenir une distance de sécurité avec Edward, et je fus enveloppée par son odeur enivrante. Nos corps se reconnaissaient, s'appelaient et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas céder à l'attraction qu'il y avait entre nous.

Une trou béant de culpabilité et de frustration s'était ouvert dans mon estomac, et me donnait la nausée.

_**-Quoi ? Mais Bella, la soirée vient de commencer…Restes encore un peu.**_

_**-Désolée Rose, mais ma soirée à moi a commencé il y a deux heures, et je suis fatiguée, demain j'ai cours.**_

J'avais été un peu sèche dans ma réplique, et je le regrettais aussitôt que je vis le regard triste et déçu qu'affiche mon amie.

**-Mmh, je comprends.** Dit Rose en baissant les yeux.

**-Ecoute, Rose, je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas eu une soirée facile, et je suis éreintée…Ne m'en veux pas, je t'appelle demain,…et tu me raconteras comment s'est terminée ta soirée…**lui dis-je en lui souriant tendrement.

Elle releva les yeux sur moi, et me sourit, le regard étincelant.

**-Promis. A demain ma chérie, et encore désolée pour ton attente.** dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

**-Tu es déjà pardonnée…**

La présence d'Edward dans mon dos m'intoxiquait toujours, et je ressentis l'urgence de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, au risque de lui sauter encore dessus.

Je me retournai vivement, le bousculant légèrement au passage, et fonçai vers la sortie du bar.

Une fois dehors, l'air frais pénétrant dans mes poumons commença à me faire reprendre pied, et je commençai à haleter pour faire entrer encore plus d'air dans mes poumons.

Je me redressai- je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je m'étais appuyée les mains sur mes genoux, comme un sportif après un sprint éprouvant- et regardai vers le fond de la rue pour guetter l'arrivée d'un taxi que je pourrais héler afin de rentrer chez moi.

J'eus soudain l'impression de ne plus être seule. Je me retournai prudemment. Il était là, les poings serrés, la mâchoire verrouillée, et le regard noir.

_**-Tu fuis, Bella !**_

_**-Je dois rentrer,…**_

-_**Oui, je sais, tu n'as pas eu une soirée facile**_…dit-il dans un reproche en me rappelant mes propres paroles.

_**-Edward,… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…**_

_**-Alors quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire ?**_

-_**Je…Je ne suis pas libre Edward ! Nous n'aurions pas dû faire ce que nous avons fait**_…je baissai mes yeux sur mes doigts qui se nouaient entre eux. _**Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes…Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille, Edward.**_

Il s'approcha de moi, et releva mon menton pour faire rencontrer nos regards.

_**-Ce n'est pas ce que je pense, Bella…**_dit-il en se penchant lentement pour m'embrasser.

Son odeur enivrait encore. Mon corps se lova naturellement dans ses bras, et mes lèvres étaient en attente du contact salvateur des siennes.

_« Noooon, je ne peux pas faire ça »_

Je me raidis dans son étreinte, et le repoussai doucement.

Ce fut aussi facile que de m'arracher un bras.

-_**Je …je suis désolée Edward, je ne peux pas, nous n'aurions pas dû, c'était une erreur.**_ Dis-je d'une traite de peur de ne plus être capable de lui résister plus longtemps.

-_**Une erreur !**_ Son ton était rude, et coléreux. _**Une erreur ? Mais putain, Bella comment tu peux dire ça, tu ne ressens donc pas l'attraction qu'il y a entre nous, tu ne peux pas aller contre ça !**_

_« Mais, pour qui il se prend pour me parler comme ça ! »_

-_**Bien sur que si, je peux aller contre ça ! Et regarde bien, je le fais !**_ Dis-je en m'éloignant pour héler un taxi.

-_**Tu es lâche Bella !**_ dit-il alors que je lui tournais le dos. _**Tu refuses de faire face à ce qu'il y a entre nous pour te cacher bien au chaud dans ta petite relation monotone.**_

-_**Mais qui es-tu pour te permettre de juger ma vie amoureuse ?**_ Dis-je rouge de colère. _**Si préférer la relation que j'ai depuis 5 ans avec un homme gentil, drôle, affectueux, aimant, et attentionné, plutôt qu'une partie de jambe en l'air avec un parfait inconnu est lâche,…alors, oui, je suis lâche !**_

Il resta médusé.

Un taxi à qui j'avais fait signe s'arrêta à mon niveau. J'ouvris la portière, et regardai Edward qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

_**-Au revoir Edward.**_

Je montai dans le taxi, et refermai la porte en indiquant mon adresse au chauffeur.

0o0

Le trajet en taxi fut un vrai supplice. Dès que j'eus fermé la portière en quittant Edward, un torrent incontrôlable de larmes se mît à déferler le long de mes joues. J'étais déchirée intérieurement entre la culpabilité due à ma trahison, et l'envie irrésistible que j'avais de faire arrêter ce stupide taxi pour retrouver les bras d'Edward.

Quand j'arrivai à la maison, la culpabilité me serrait tant l'estomac que j'en avais la nausée. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, prendre une douche, je me sentais sale.

J'enfonçais la clé dans la serrure de mon havre de paix. J'espérais pouvoir y retrouver un peu de sérénité avant que mon homme ne rentre à la maison.

Je déposais mes clés sur le meuble de l'entrée, posant mon sac contre celui-ci et accrochais ma veste sur la patère. Mes chaussures valdinguèrent contre le meuble, et je me dirigeai vers le séjour.

_**- Hey ! Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?**_Dit-il en relevant la tête de ses bouquins.

La tristesse me voila la vue un instant. Il était là, à m'attendre confiant, et m'accueillait complètement inconscient de l'ignoble comportement que j'avais eu !

_**- Bien, merci… et toi ? Tu ne devais pas jouer avec tes amis ce soir ?**_

_**- Annulé, un empêchement d'Alec donc je suis resté à la maison. J'ai révisé mes cours.**_

_**- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Je serais rentrée.**_

_**- C'est pas grave mon cœur, de toute façon tu avais dit à Rosalie que tu la verrais. Je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait apprécié si tu avais dû partir à peine arrivée.**_

Je prenais place à côté de lui sur le divan et posai ma têtesur son épaule. Il se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement la tempe. J'avais besoin de son amour et de sa tendresse. Il dût le comprendre et posa son stylo sur ses copies. Il se recula dans le divan, encerclant mon corps de ses bras. Je me blottis contre lui, mon ami et amour depuis plus de 5 ans. L'homme qui partageait ma vie, mes nuits. Celui qui hantait mes pensées à chaque moment de la journée. Cet homme si généreux, si aimant, si parfait. Comment avais-je pu lui faire ça ? A lui ? Qui savais m'aimer de la plus belle des manières. Qui me connaissais depuis toujours et savait me comprendre. Je ne pouvais pas risquer de le perdre.

J'enfouis ma tête contre son torse, essayant d'étouffer les sanglots qui menaçaient d'exploser. J'avais mal !

_**- Hey ! Regardes-moi Bella !**_Dit-il en prenant mon menton entre ses doigts afin de soulever ma tête. _**Qu'y a-t'il mon bébé ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu t'es engueulée avec Rosalie ?**_

_**- C'est rien.**_

_**- Bella, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !**_

_**- Je sais mon amour, mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien. Je suis juste fatiguée. Ma journée à la fac était épuisante et puis Rosalie n'a pas arrêté de me parler de son futur mec. Elle le déshabillait des yeux au bar. Je crois que si elle avait pu le dévorer sur place, elle n'aurait pas hésité.**_Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Il m'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

_**- Je t'aime Bella.**_

_**-Moi aussi, je t'aime.**_

_**- Tu sais quoi. Je vais aller faire couler un bain et nous nous détendrons ensemble tous les deux. Tu en penses quoi ? Ma journée était tout aussi éreintante que la tienne et j'ai besoin de me détendre dans tes bras.**_

_**- Moi aussi, mon amour. **_

_**- Dans ce cas, je vais aller remplir la baignoire, et déboucher une bouteille de vin.**_

_**- C'est une bonne idée.**_

_**- J'ai toujours de bonnes idées.**_Dit-il en m'embrassant encore une fois.

J'acquiesçai en hochant la tête et lui fis un sourire alors qu'il se levait pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, je soufflais de soulagement. Il n'avait pas remarqué l'état dans lequel j'étais. Il n'avait pas remarqué que je l'avais trahi de la pire des façons. Il fallait que j'oublie ce moment d'égarement. Il ne s'était absolument rien passé. Rien qui ne soit important.

Je posai la tête sur l'accoudoir du divan et fermai les yeux. Il ne fallait plus que je pense à Edward. Edward… Tout de lui se rappelait à moi, ses yeux verts si profonds, ses lèvres douces si délicieuses, ses doigts longs si délicats. Tout mon corps était en émoi, en transe. A tel point que je sursautai quand la main douce de mon homme effleura ma joue.

_**- Tu viens ma belle ? L'eau est à la température idéale !**_

_**- Oui…**_Murmurai-je en lui prenant la main.

Il nous dirigea vers la salle de bain et je fus éblouie devant le spectacle qui se présenta à moi en entrant. Je me retournais vers lui et lui offrit mon plus beau sourire.

_**- J'espère que tu aimes ?**_

_**- C'est magnifique ! Je ne pouvais rêver plus relaxant, je crois.**_

_(Musique : King of Leon –Closer)_

Il acquiesça en retour et je me retournais pour contempler la pièce. Il avait disposé une vingtaine de bougies tout autour de la pièce pour créer une ambiance romantique. La baignoire débordait de mousse senteur miel. J'avançais dans la pièce et il me prit dans ses bras. Il glissa ses mains sur mon ventre et m'embrassait la nuque. Il remonta sa main droite et commença à faire glisser les bretelles de ma robe sur mes épaules l'une après l'autre pendant qu'il embrassait en même temps les centimètres de peau qu'il découvrait. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur moi, provoquant une chair de poule le long de mon corps, faisant darder mes pointes.

Il glissa sa main gauche dans mon dos et doucement ouvrit la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Elle glissa le long de mon corps et le froissement du tissu se répercuta directement sur mon entrejambe m'envoyant une onde de volupté.

Je me retournais pour glisser mes doigts dans ses merveilleuses boucles blondes, mes yeux croisaient son regard bleu acier qui me faisait tant fondre. Je collais ma poitrine dénudée sur son torse et reposais ma tête dans le creux de son cou afin d'inspirer son odeur de miel et de cèdre si particulière.

_**- Je t'aime tellement...**_

_**- Moi aussi Bella, mais j'aime encore plus ce que je vois.**_dit-il en égarant son regard sur mon corps. _**Ne me dis pas que tu es sortie sans rien sous ta robe ?**_

**- **_**C'est de ta faute !**_Répliquai-je rapidement la voix emprunte d'un certain stress.

_**- Ma faute ? Je n'y peux rien si tu paries avec moi à tout bout de champ et que tu perds toujours.**_

_**- Tu pourrais me laisser gagner rien qu'une fois !**_

_**- Oh non, Bella et maintenant encore moins depuis que je sais que tu es sortie au**_** bar **_**comme ça. Tu vas de voir te faire pardonner pour ça.**_Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille avant de mordiller mon lobe.

Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Heureusement que j'avais perdu ce fichu pari avec lui quelques jours auparavant. Que lui aurais-je dit sinon ? Que l'homme avec qui j'avais pris un pied d'enfer dans l'arrière salle du bar m'avait volé mon string ?

J'essayais de garder mon calme malgré la situation. J'inspirais profondément.

_**- Tu me le payeras. A cause de toi j'ai été mal à l'aise toute la soirée.**_

_**- Imagines que si j'avais été là-bas avec toi, mes doigts se seraient sûrement égarés sous ta robe, pour caresser le moindre petit bout de peau nu. A la recherche de la moindre moiteur dans tes replis**_**. **Susurra-t-il avant de prendre en bouche mon téton.

_**- Hmmm !**_Gémis-je en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Je fermais les yeux et me laissais aller aux innombrables caresses que me prodiguait mon homme. Tout mon corps succombait face à la passion dévorante qui me submergeait. Sa poigne savait être douce mais ferme à d'autres moments et mon corps se délectait des moindres sensations. _Traces … sur mon corps va ta trace … dans_ _ma nuit tout s'efface …_ _ma peur, ma culpabilité, ma trahison. _

Dans ses bras, j'avais décidé d'oublier les caresses et le plaisir ressenti dans les bras d'Edward quelques heures auparavant. Oublier … rien d'autre … juste ne plus y penser.

Il s'agenouilla devant moi et descendit ses mains le long de mes jambes, ôta mes escarpins l'un après l'autre et se relevait pour me tendre la main dont je m'emparais immédiatement. Il me conduisit jusqu'à la baignoire où il m'invita à prendre place d'un un signe de la main.

Pendant que je glissais dans l'eau bouillante et salvatrice, il ne me quitta pas des yeux. Il entreprit de se déshabiller, déboutonna lentement les boutons de sa chemise. Il la fit glisser le long de ses bras, puis défit la ceinture qui retenait son jean sur ses hanches si bien dessinées. Il ouvrit les boutons de son jean qui tomba au sol et se retrouva nu devant moi.

_**- Je vois que nous avons eu la même idée**_**. **Lui murmurai-je tendrement, constatant qu'il ne portait aucun sous-vêtement.

Il hocha simplement la tête, il me tendit deux verres de vin rouge et sans dire un mot il se joignit à moi dans la baignoire. Il s'installa en face de moi, je lui tendis son verre de vin, il en prit une gorgée et posa son verre sur le petit mur situé sur le coté de la baignoire. Il plongea ses mains dans l'eau et agrippa mon pied droit qu'il commença à masser du bout des doigts. Après quelques mouvements salvateurs et bienfaisants il répéta les mêmes sur mon pied gauche. Je me détendais au fur et à mesure de ses frictions.

Quand il remarqua que je me détendais plus que nécessaire, il en profita et continua ses caresses sur mes mollets, remontant vers mes cuisses. Il agrippa celles-ci et me fit glisser, m'attirant sur lui. Sa bouche se posa sur la mienne dans le même mouvement et frénétiquement je goûtais toute sa saveur exquise.

Mes mains montaient et descendaient le long de son dos en le griffant par moment. Sous ses caresses je me découvrais femme, je vivais la moindre émotion, tout était décuplé. Toujours assise sur ses cuisses, je récupérai son verre qui était posé à côté. J'en pris une gorgée, et l'embrassai aussitôt, laissant ma langue se délecter du goût du vin mélangé à sa saveur à lui. C'était tout simplement exquis. C'était lui ! C'était nous !

Il gémit alors que nos langues se vouaient une bataille sensuelle. Puis il mit fin à notre baiser, afin de s'attaquer passionnément à ma gorge, traçant un chemin humide jusqu'à ma poitrine. Ses bras puissants m'enlacèrent la taille, me maintenant fortement contre lui. Il se jeta sur mes tétons durcis, leur faisant vivre mille tortures de ses dents et de sa langue experte. Il les suçait fortement m'envoyant des décharges électriques directement dans ma féminité qui se faisait de plus en plus désireuse. Je laissai tomber ma tête en arrière submergée par les sensations qu'il m'envoyait, l'encourageant en lui maintenant la tête à sa tâche, les doigts ancrés dans ses boucles blondes.

N'en pouvant plus je tirai sur ses mèches pour le décoller du téton qu'il malmenait. Il me regarda les yeux noirs et les lèvres gonflées, attendant que je réagisse.

Le voir ainsi, désireux, aimant, me renvoya une boule de culpabilité dans l'estomac, et je ressentis le besoin vital de l'aimer comme jamais.

Je fondis sur ses lèvres comme une assoiffée, et il gémit surpris par ma fougue. Je lui malmenai le cuir chevelu, ondulant effrontément du bassin.

La salle de bain résonnait de nos halètements, du bruit de succion de nos lèvres, de nos gémissements, et du remous de l'eau de notre bain, qui tombait au sol par vagues.

Je mis fin au baiser, et collai mon front au sien, le regardant dans les yeux et je le fis lentement entrer en moi. Il m'emplit et me combla. Quand il fût entièrement en moi, je ne bougeai plus. Une vague de bien-être me parcourut, et je ne pus retenir un soupir de soulagement. Doucement, sans jamais le quitter des yeux je remontai sur sa longueur, pour enfin redescendre.

Je lui faisais l'amour. Avec dévotion, je m'appliquai à lui prouver mes sentiments,… à me les prouver.

Il me saisit le buste, me serrant, afin d'accompagner mes mouvements.

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, le parsemant de doux baisers, le nez perdu dans ses cheveux, qui exhalaient son odeur si particulière que j'aimais tant.

Tout n'était que volupté, tendresse, amour, dévotion. Enlacés, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, tels deux serpent se lovant ensemble.

Je fus soudain prise d'une chaleur intense, ma délivrance étant proche.

_**-Mmmh,…oui !**_Haletai-je**. **_**Mmmh,… c'est bon…**_

Je ne pus retenir mon bassin de faire des mouvements plus amples et plus rapides, ce qui fit cogner mon bouton du plaisir contre son pubis, et intensifia mes sensations.

_**-Oh,…Bella,… je vais venir, bébé…viens avec moi…**_

Il raffermit sa prise sur moi, et me fit coulisser frénétiquement sur sa longueur.

_**-Ahhh…**_

_**-Putain,…Bella…**_Dit-il contre mon épaule. Je savais qu'il se retenait de me mordre car je sentais ses dents érafler ma peau par moments.

**-**_**Oh,…oui, encore…oui…**_Mes mouvements étaient devenus incontrôlés. _**Aah,…JASPERRRR !**_

Je le sentis pulser sa semence au fond de mon ventre, et je m'écroulai sur lui, épuisée.

_**-Oh, bébé…si …tu réagis comme ça…à chaque fois …que tu as eu une journée difficile…Je vais souhaiter que …tu en aie des semblables…plus souvent…**_Haleta t-il

Je me raidis.

_Mon Dieu ! S'il savait !_

Nous restâmes un moment imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, épuisés et submergés par le bien être. Petit à petit, je fus prise de frissons.

Il soupira et m'embrassa une dernière fois l'épaule.

_**-Viens, l'eau commence à être froide. Allons-nous coucher.**_

Il se releva, me tenant toujours dans ses bras, sortit de la baignoire, saisit une grande serviette éponge, et m'enveloppa dedans. Puis il m'assit sur le rebord du lavabo afin de pouvoir se sécher avant de me récupérer pour nous mener à notre chambre.

Dés que mon corps retrouva la chaleur rassurante de ses bras, je m'endormis bercée par son étreinte.

x)°o.O O.o°(x

**Alors ? Pas trop déçues ? Quoi z'avez envie de nous tuer ? Mais non ! Vous pouvez pas vous voulez savoir la suite non ?**

**Petit instant pub : Le forum organise un concours « TWILIGHT OU L'NIVERS DES FANTASMES » N'hésitez pas à participer !**

**h t t p : / / www . / s / 6402966 / 1 / TWILIGHT_OU_LUNIVERS_DES_FANTASMES**

**Robisous Right & Left**


	4. Chapter 4

**Right & left** : Coucou tout le monde !

Tout d'abord désolée pour les délais d'attente de parution !

**Left :** J'assume l'entièrement responsabilité. J'ai eu quelques soucis au mois de novembre qui m'ont découragé dans l'écriture. J'ai donc mis un moment à m'en remettre. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont encouragé de toutes les façons possibles. Je remercie en particulier my right qui a tenue bon face à ma longue remise en question de mon potentiel et un énorme remerciement à ma biche So. et ma choupette en sucre Nessie ainsi que ma Bichounette Céline et ma chérie Roxylady666 pour leur soutien, d'autant plus que vous aimez ce que j'écris donc je n'allais pas vous laisser comme ça ! On peut dire que les membres de DAL m'ont aussi bien soutenu face à ça!

**Right & left** : Bon passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant, ^^ le chapitre tant attendu !

Robisous Right & Left

x)°o.O O.o°(x

_Nous restâmes un moment imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, épuisés et submergés par le bien être. Petit à petit, je fus prise de frissons._

_Il soupira et m'embrassa une dernière fois l'épaule._

_-Viens, l'eau commence à être froide. Allons-nous coucher._

_Il se releva, me tenant toujours dans ses bras, sortit de la baignoire, saisit une grande serviette éponge, et m'enveloppa dedans. Puis il m'assit sur le rebord du lavabo afin de pouvoir se sécher avant de me récupérer pour nous mener à notre chambre._

_Dés que mon corps retrouva la chaleur rassurante de ses bras, je m'endormis bercée par son étreinte._

x)°o.O O.o°(x

Chapitre 4 :

Un roman d'amitié

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, éblouis par la douce lueur du jour qui perçait au travers des stores.

_« Il fait jour ! »_

Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à mon réveil. 8h45 !

_**-Putain de merde ! Je suis en retard !**_

Je pédalai avec mes jambes pour envoyer valser ma couette, tout en me relevant pour sortir du lit.

Mauvais calcul !

Dans ma précipitation je m'étais emmêlée les pieds dedans, et je m'étalai de tout mon long contre la moquette.

_**-Ouille !**_

_« Pfff, de toute façon vu l'heure qu'il est, je ne suis plus en retard, je suis super en avance pour le cours suivant ! »_

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche pour finir de me réveiller.

J'en avais besoin. Ça faisait une semaine que j'avais trahie Jasper, et ça faisait une semaine que je ne dormais plus…ou très mal. Mes nuits étaient hantées par des yeux verts, des mains douces, des lèvres velours…Une nuit, j'avais même rêvé que je faisais l'amour avec Jasper, et d'un coup, ses yeux ont viré au vert, son blond en cuivré, et je finissais mon étreinte dans les bras d'Edward ! Il me hantait, me pourrissait mes nuits ! Je dormais mal, me réveillais tard, et j'arrivais en retard à quasi tous les cours ! En fait, il me pourrissait la vie, je maudissais le soir où je l'avais rencontré.

L'eau chaude de la douche fut salutaire, et me permis de me détendre de toutes ces tensions accumulées pendant la nuit !

Ça faisait une semaine que j'avais une double vie. Les nuits je les passai malgré moi avec Edward, et les journées, je les passai auprès de Jasper, le plus naturellement possible, essayant d'ignorer les nausées que la culpabilité me provoquait par moment.

Quand j'eus fini de prendre ma douche je m'enveloppai dans un peignoir douillet, et filai à la cuisine pour me faire un bon café.

Je fixai la cafetière, pendant que mon précieux liquide coulait goutte à goutte. Je pensai à Jasper qui avait dû partir ce matin tôt pour un stage de deux mois à Phoenix dans un service de cancérologie infantile.

Mon compagnon adorait les enfants, et ils le lui rendaient bien. Il suivait en ce moment un cursus de pédopsychologie, et devait effectuer de temps en temps des stages en milieu professionnel. Cependant c'était la première fois qu'il partait aussi longtemps, et surtout, aussi loin ! D'habitude, il allait en stage dans la région, ce qui lui permettait de rentrer tous les soirs. Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent, il serait loin de moi pendant deux longs mois. Ça me paraissait une éternité, nous n'avions jamais été séparés aussi longtemps.

D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, Jasper a toujours été dans ma vie. Nous nous sommes connus au jardin d'enfants. Nous étions de Forks, petite ville de 3000 habitants, de l'état de Washington. Lui vivait avec sa tante, Penny, femme douce et aimante, qui se retrouvait obligée d'élever son neveu de trois ans, suite à la disparition violente de sa sœur et son mari dans un accident de voiture. Moi je vivais seule avec mon père, depuis que ma mère nous avait abandonné, pour fuir avec un joueur de baseball minable. Nous étions les seuls du jardin d'enfants à avoir une famille monoparentale, et c'est ça qui nous a rapproché au début, car les autres enfants refusaient de jouer avec nous. Nous sommes très vite devenus inséparable, et c'est tout naturellement que notre relation s'est transformée en relation amoureuse à l'adolescence. Quand ce fut le moment de faire nos choix pour la fac, nous avons recherché la fac qui proposait les deux cursus que nous voulions, à savoir littérature et enseignement pour moi, et psychologie infantile pour Jasper. Nous n'avons pas eu un grand choix, mais heureusement l'université de Seattle proposait toutes les options voulues. Ça faisait maintenant deux ans que nous avions quitté Forks pour Seattle, et deux ans que nous ne nous étions pas quittés, ne serait-ce qu'une nuit.

Je soupirai lourdement, ça allait être les deux plus longs mois de mon existence. Mais je ne pouvais pas être égoïste, ça faisait des mois qu'il avait fait cette demande de stage, et il était très excité à la perspective d'y être accepté.

Je n'aurais qu'à me concentrer sur mes cours, …et puis il y'a Rose.

Je saisissais une tasse de café fumante, et m'installai dans le canapé avec mes notes de la veille afin de les relire.

Une fois mon café terminé, je filai dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Je m'emparai d'une jupe courte plissée, une paire de collant en laine, et un pull léger gris.

Un dernier coup d'œil à mon réveil.

_« Merde ! 9h30 ! »_

Si je ne me dépêchai pas, j'allais aussi être en retard à ce cours-ci !

Je bus la dernière gorgée de mon café,…froid, et filai jusqu'à ma camionnette.

Une fois sur le campus, je trouvai une place devant l'amphithéâtre, et sortis en trombe de mon véhicule. Je courus jusqu'aux escaliers qui donnaient accès au bâtiment. Dans ma précipitation, je fis tomber mon cahier.

_**-Merde !**_

Je le ramassai avec hâte, et repartis aussitôt sans prendre la peine de regarder devant moi.

D'un coup, je percutai quelqu'un et manquai tomber à la renverse dans les escaliers. Je fermai les yeux d'anticipation, attendant le choc. Mais au lieu de ça, je sentis deux bras me retenir fermement.

Je fus soudain submergée par une odeur familière, une odeur qui me hantait depuis une semaine, qui m'intoxiquait. Edward.

J'ouvris les yeux soudainement alarmée, et fus happée par deux intenses yeux verts. Un sourire en coin était affiché sur son visage.

_**-Edward,…**_marmonnai-je.

_**-Bella.**_

_**-Que…Que fais tu ici ?**_ Dis-je en me libérant de son étreinte.

**-J'étais venu t'attendre à la fin de ton cours,…enfin, au cours où tu étais sensé assister.** dit-il, amusé.

_**-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Et comment tu connais mon emploi du temps ? C'est du harcèlement ?**_

_**-Quoi ?...mais non ! **_Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux_**. C'est Rosie qui m'a donné ton planning, et…euh…enfin, je voulais te revoir, Bella…**_

Je soufflai afin de faire redescendre la tension que je ressentais. La colère était la seule manière que j'avais trouvé pour me soustraire à l'attraction évidente qu'il y avait entre nous.

Je fermai les yeux. Edward ne méritait pas ça, mais je ne pouvais pas, ce n'était pas possible entre nous, en tout cas, pas ce qu'il me proposait.

_**-Bella, j'ai besoin de te voir, de te parler…je sais que c'est complètement dingue, et que tu ne me connais que depuis une semaine, mais…**_il soupira. _**Bella je n'en dors plus, je ne mange plus, je ne fais que penser à toi, …Bella…tu me hantes.**_

_**-Toi aussi,**_ murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Il s'approcha de moi crocheta sa main derrière ma nuque et colla son front au mien.

_**-Je t'en prie Bella, ne me repousses pas,…laisses-moi une chance…**_

Son souffle chaud se répandait sur mon visage, et m'embuait l'esprit.

_**-Je…Je …Edward, je ne peux pas.**_ Dis-je en me dégageant de son emprise. _**Je ne peux pas, je suis déjà prise, il y a quelqu'un dans ma vie…**_

Il exhala, et le voile de souffrance qui traversa son visage me brisa le cœur.

_**-Alors laisses-moi faire partie de ta vie moi aussi.**_

_**-Pas comme tu l'entends, Edward. Je n'approuve pas la trahison, et ce que nous avons fait était une terrible erreur que je m'efforce d'oublier, alors oublies-la toi aussi Edward.**_

_**-Je ne peux pas Bella.**_ Murmura t-il_**. Je serai ce que tu voudras que je sois, Bella. Un simple ami s'il le faut, mais ne me repousse pas,…je t'en supplie.**_

Il m'était impossible de le repousser d'avantage, je ne pouvais pas, et ne voulais pas…

_**-Amis ?**_ Dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Il la regarda un instant puis la saisit.

_**-Amis. **_dit-il un sourire sur son beau visage. _**Laisses-moi t'offrir un café.**_

_**-Pas maintenant Edward, j'ai cours.**_

_**-Euh, …Bella, je crois qu'il est trop tard, il est déjà 10h15 ! **_

_**-Roo, merde ! Ben, la journée commence bien…**_

Il me fit un grand sourire.

_**-Je trouve aussi ! Aller, viens !**_

Il me prit la main et m'entraîna hors du campus vers sa voiture. Il m'ouvrit la portière et je m'installai dans l'habitacle de sa Volvo. Le merveilleux parfum entêtant d'Edward s'infiltra dans tout mon être et je sentis des papillons virevolter dans mon bas ventre. Je m'efforçai d'ignorer cette sensation en me concentrant sur ce que me racontait Edward.

Il roula vers un petit café assez proche du campus afin que je sois à l'heure pour mon prochain cours. Une fois arrivés, il m'ouvrit la portière pour que je m'extirpe de son véhicule et me reprit la main pour me conduire à l'intérieur du café. Il se dirigea vers un recoin du café afin d'être tranquille.

La serveuse vint prendre nos commandes et c'est autour d'un délicieux café que nous fîmes plus amplement connaissance. Je me sentais bien en sa compagnie et l'absence de Jasper ne me pesait pas autant que je l'aurais cru.

_**-Alors comme ça tu as demandé mon emploi du temps à Rose ?**_

_**- Euh … ouais, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? **_

_**- Non,…mais je me demande bien ce que tu as pu trouver comme excuse pour qu'elle te le donne. Elle a dû se poser pleins de questions. **_

_**- Euh... ouais pas faux. En fait, je lui ai juste dit que je t'avais déjà aperçu sur le campus, et que la copine avec qui tu avais cours me plaisait bien…Ma cousine a tellement envie de me caser qu'elle ne s'est pas fait prier. **_

_**- Pour info, la copine avec qui je reste s'appelle Angéla...juste au cas où elle te pose des questions…et si tu veux son numéro…**_

_**-NON ! **_Me coupa t-il, ce qui me fit sourire_**.**_

_**-T'es sûr ? Parce qu'elle est célibataire, et très mignonne…**_

_**-Je n'en doute pas, mais…**_Il me regarda dans les yeux_**. Il n'y en a qu'une qui m'intéresse. **_Murmura t-il.

Ma gorge se noua et un silence gêné s'installa entre nous.

_**- Je suis désolé Bella, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Depuis que je t'ai vu ce fameux jour à la bibliothèque je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi, …et le jour où j'ai pu enfin te parler à l'Eclipse…**_

J'essayai d'encaisser ce qu'il venait de me dire, quand quelque chose me frappa.

_**- Comment ça à la bibliothèque? Je ne le crois pas ? Tu m'observes en cachette ? **_Lui dis-je avant d'éclater de rire.

_**- Rectification. Je ne t'observe pas en cachette, c'est toi qui me suis partout où je vais. **_Dit-il en faisant mine d'être vexé.

_**- Quoi ? Mais non, j'ai mieux à faire que de te suivre partout?**_

_**- **_ _**Je parie que tu dis ça à tous les gars que tu suis en cachette ! **_S'exclama-t-il amusé_**.**_

_**- Non, même pas … seulement à toi. **_Répliquais-je aussitôt.

_**- Tu vois, je savais que je réussirai à obtenir des aveux. **_Dit-il en rigolant_**. Tous les jours je te vois à la bibliothèque et parfois à l'éclipse…**_

_**- Non … impossible, je te l'ai dit… je ne te suis pas ! **_Lui répondis-je en faisant la moue.

Il me regarda les yeux pétillant de malice. Je me sentais vraiment bien en sa compagnie.

**-**_**Que fais tu tous les jours à la bibliothèque ? À part m'espionner…**_ Demandai-je un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_**-Eh bien, pour être honnête, et quitte à casser l'image idyllique que tu dois avoir de moi,…Je viens de commencer une nouvelle option, donc il faut que je buche !**_

_**- Comment ça se fait que tu ne commences cette option que maintenant ?**_

_**-Jusqu'à présent je faisais du football, je sais ça fait bouffon, mais j'aime faire du sport, et je suis plutôt doué, donc c'était des points facilement gagnés pour le diplôme…mais je me suis blessé, il y a deux mois, ce qui m'interdit de continuer. J'ai donc dû penser à prendre une nouvelle option.**_

_**- Et tu as choisi quoi ?**_

_**- J'ai choisi littérature, mais c'est plus difficile que ce que je pensais et j'ai pas mal de retard, donc je passe mon temps libre à la bibliothèque. **_

_**-Je suis moi-même un cursus littéraire, donc si tu as besoin d'aide…**_

_**-Vraiment ? Ça serait génial ! Si tu pouvais me conseiller au moins sur deux trois classiques incontournables, parce que là, je ne sais franchement pas par où commencer !**_ Dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

_**-Je vais faire même mieux, je vais te donner un livre à lire par semaine, et tu devras me faire une fiche de lecture quand tu l'as fini ! Ok ?**_

Il rigola.

_**-Qu'est ce que tu es autoritaire ! Ok, maitresse !**_

On continua à rire et parler de tout et de rien, si bien que je ne vis pas le temps passer.

- _**Je vais te ramener sur le campus c'est bientôt l'heure de ton prochain cours.**_

Je hochais simplement la tête. Il me reprit la main pour nous diriger vers sa voiture et il me reconduisit vers le campus.

A peine garés, sur le parking, je voulus me précipiter vers mon prochain cours, mais il me retint le bras.

_**- Bella, attends … est-ce que … euh … Je suis ton ami, non ?**_

_**- Oui, pourquoi ?**_

_**- On pourrait peut-être échanger nos numéros ? **_

_**- Je suppose que c'est ce que font tous tes amis, non ? **_Dis-je en lui souriant et en sortant mon téléphone.

_**-Et puis comme ça, tu n'auras plus besoin de m'espionner pour savoir où je suis ! **_Rigola t-il.

_**- Mais t'es incroyable quand même ? **_

_**- J'y peux rien… Je sais que tu m'aimes bien et que tu ne peux pas me résister ! **_répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

_**-C'est réciproque je crois…**_

_**-Euh non pas tout à fait, c'est vrai seulement pour les jolies filles brunes aux yeux chocolat. **_

_**- Grrrrr ! **_Répondis-je en attrapant son portable qu'il me tendait et j'y enregistrais mon numéro.

_**- Je veux le tien en retour.**_

_**- Je ne sais pas il faut que j'y réfléchisse très sérieusement. **_me répondit-il avant de se moquer ouvertement de la grimace que je venais de faire.

_**- Edward ! Tu me le payeras. **_Lui dis-je en lui tirant la langue comme une petite fille.

Je lui rendis son portable et courrai en direction de mon cours de littérature.

Une heure plus tard, je sortais du cours et me rendais au resto universitaire. Installée à table avec mon plateau repas, je jouais avec la nourriture en repensant au moment que j'avais passé avec Edward ce matin.

Mon portable se mit à vibrer.

_« Viens d'arriver à Phoenix, suis crevé du voyage. La vue de ma chambre d'hôtel est magnifique, mais pas autant que tu peux l'être. J'ai rendez-vous dans 2 heures pour mon entretien avec le directeur de l'hôpital. En attendant je vais vider ma valise et attendre ta réponse avec impatience._

_Je t'aime. Jasper »_

Mon cœur se mit à tambouriner dans ma poitrine et je me dépêchais de lui répondre.

_« Ravie d'entendre que tu es arrivé sain et sauf. Tu me manques déjà. Je sens que ces 2 mois vont être très longs. Tu es à peine parti depuis quelques heures et j'ai l'impression de suffoquer sans toi._

_Je t'aime. Bella »_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. De toute façon on s'appelle ce soir ainsi que tous les autres soirs. Et promets-moi de ne pas te morfondre à la maison tout ce temps. Je compte sur toi pour voir Rosalie et sortir pendant mon absence. »_

Je soufflais d'exaspération, il ne me connaissait que trop bien.

_« Ok, mon cœur. Il va falloir que j'y aille c'est l'heure de mon cours suivant. A ce soir vers 20 heures ?_

_Je t'aime. Bella »_

Je me dirigeais vers l'amphithéâtre quand le téléphone vibrait encore une fois.

_« J'attendrais 20 heures avec impatience. J'ai hâte d'y être. A plus tard ma belle. »_

Je souris largement en lisant son sms, il me manquerait énormément pendant ces 2 mois.

0o0

La nuit venait de tomber sur Seattle et j'étais assise sur le sol de mon salon devant la table basse à réviser mes cours. Un peu avant 20 heures le téléphone se mit à sonner. Je décrochais rapidement en voyant le nom de l'appelant. Jasper.

**- Salut toi !**

**- Salut mon cœur, alors ta première journée sans moi ?**

**- Un vrai paradis. Et toi, ton rendez-vous avec le directeur de l'hôpital ?**

**- Impecc. J'ai eu mes horaires de travail. Je travaillerais de journée et de nuit.**

**- Ca ne va pas être trop dur pour toi?**

**- Pas plus que ça. Puis j'ai 2 mois pour m'y habituer.**

**- Tu me manques.**

**- Toi aussi ma puce, mais je te promets que ça va vite passer.**

**- Je l'espère.**

Nous discutâmes ensemble un long moment de tout et de rien, il me raconta qu'il avait été très enchanté de découvrir son nouveau lieu de travail et qu'il avait hâte de commencer son stage. Qu'il avait été avec son chargé de stage rencontrer les enfants desquels il devrait s'occuper. Nous n'avions pas vu l'heure passer et c'est sans joie qu'au bout d'une heure et demie de communication que je raccrochais pour terminer mes révisions.

La gorge serrée par l'émotion je posais le téléphone sur la table basse devant moi. Soufflais un bon coup et reprenais mon stylo en main.

_« J'y arriverais, deux mois ce n'est pas long ! Et puis j'ai Rose. »_

J'écrivais quelques lignes sur ma copie quand mon portable vibrait pour me signaler un texto. Je me demandais qui cela pouvait être vu l'heure.

_« Toc, toc, toc ? »_

_« Qui est là ? »_

_« Euh … si je te dis Scissorhands ? »_

_« Scissorhands ? … Oh… euh … désolée je sèche.»_

_« Tu n'es pas cinéphile ?»_

_«Non, pas vraiment… »_

_« Tu ne connais donc pas Edward aux mains d'argent ? »_

_« C'est vraiment pas mon genre de film, je n'ai vu que les classiques :D »_

_« Rooo quel manquement à ta culture cinématographique, c'est pourtant un classique du genre ! »_

_« Ben, en fait les films que je qualifie de classique, sont tirés de classiques de la littérature…ou de vieux films en noir et blanc, genre 'les hauts du Hurlevent' ou 'Autant en emporte le vent'… »_

_« Je vois,…as-tu vu Roméo+Juliette avec Léonardo Dicaprio ? »_

_« Euh,…non. »_

_« C'est pourtant tiré d'un classique, et c'est un film culte du genre ! Je vois que tu as toute ton éducation cinématographique à revoir. »_

_« Surement,…mais en fait, si je me cantonne aux films cultes, c'est juste parce que je n'aime que les films d'amour, je sais c'est mièvre, mais c'est la triste réalité ! »_

_« Mais il y a plein de film d'amour, qui sont cultes, et beaucoup plus récents que 'Autant en emporte le vent' ! »_

_« Vraiment ? »_

_« Bon, Bella, vu que tu t'es proposée pour m'aider à combler mes lacunes en littérature, c'est donnant-donnant, je t'aiderai à combler les tiennes en cinéma ! »_

_« Demain soir, tu viens chez moi, et on se visionne un bon film ! »_

_« Ok, et toi, tu as la semaine pour lire 'Orgueil et préjugé', tu me feras un résumé ce weekend ! »_

_« Très bien madame ! Demain on regarde 'Roméo+ Juliette', armes toi de mouchoirs ! »_

_« Même pas peur. »_

_« T'as tord. »_

_« Je suis une fille très courageuse ! On se dit à demain. »_

_« Oui, à demain, ma belle. »_

Je refermai mon téléphone, et ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à la façon dont Edward venait de m'appeler.

x)°o.O O.o°(x

**Nous vous souhaitons d'avance de bonne fêtes de fin d'année ! **

**Petit instant pub : Le forum organise un concours « MERRY X-MAS & HAPPY NEW SPERM » N'hésitez pas à participer !**

**h t t p : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6518360 / 1 / MERRY_XMAS_HAPPY_NEW_SPERM**

**Robisous Right & Left**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right & left** : Coucou tout le monde ! Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas. Un nouveau chapitre tout chaud vient d'arriver. Merci pour toutes vos généreuses reviews qui nous font toujours autant plaisir.

N'hésitez pas à venir nous retrouver sur DAL notre forum adoré (le lien est disponible sur notre profil) sinon suivez les beaux gosses c'est par là que nous sommes. Vous pouvez y découvrir notre fiction illustrée par des superbes bannières (quoi right ? arrête de dire que j'ai les chevilles qui gonflent… elles sont géniales mes bannières) faites par notre left adorée. Ainsi que notre playlist musicale avec les chansons de la fiction.

**Bonne lecture !**

**Enjoy it !**

x)°o.O O.o°(x

_« Même pas peur. »_

_« T'as tord. »_

_« Je suis une fille très courageuse ! On se dit à demain. »_

_« Oui, à demain, ma belle. » _

_Je refermai mon téléphone, et ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à la façon dont Edward venait de m'appeler._

x)°o.O O.o°(x

Chapitre 5 :

« Rêve éveillé ? »

_**10 ans plus tard de retour au couvent :**_

J'avais passé une mauvaise nuit, mes souvenirs de la première fois où j'avais rencontré Edward avait ravivé la douleur toujours présente en moi. Elle était là, lancinante, dévastatrice, pernicieuse…

Hantant mon être, croupissant au plus profond de moi. J'avais mal… mais la souffrance me rappelait à quel point, j'avais envie de disparaître moi aussi. Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Ces mots ne cessaient de tourner dans ma tête telle une litanie. Les rejoindre serait tellement salutaire, mais je me le refusais, je ne méritais pas. La vie était devenue mon enfer, le supplice auquel je me condamnais…

J'avais revêtu l'uniforme que m'avait donné Sœur Juliette hier et me dirigeais vers le réfectoire. Après un petit-déjeuner rapide en silence, je suivis les sœurs vers la chapelle où elles se retrouvaient pour l'Oraison. Sœur Juliette m'avait dit que cette prière nous préparait un peu à entrer dans l'Eucharistie, la Messe, centre de notre vie, pour nous unir au Christ qui nous appelait chaque jour à le suivre.

Moi, elle m'avait juste rappelé à quel point, je souhaitais retrouver ce que j'avais perdu il y a peu, mais que je ne retrouverai jamais. Le seigneur m'avait prit ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde. Il m'avait enlevé mes amours au nom de Son Amour. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai bercer par la douce mélodie qui envahissait mon cerveau.

_Lips are turning blue (__Les lèvres bleuissent)__  
A kiss that can't renew (__Un baiser qui ne peut se renouveler)__  
I only dream of you (__Je ne rêve que de toi)__  
My beautiful (Mon beau)_

Tiptoe to your room (_J'entre sur la pointe des pieds dans ta chambre)__  
A starlight in the gloom (__La lumière des étoiles dans l'obscurité)__  
I only dream of you (__Je ne rêve que de toi)__  
And you never knew_ _(__Et tu ne l'as jamais su)_

_Sing for absolution (__Chanter pour l'absolution)__  
I will be singing (__Je chanterai__)  
And falling from your grace (__Et perdrai ta faveur__)_

There's nowhere left to hide (_Il n'y a nulle part où aller se cacher)_  
_In no one to confide (__Plus personne à qui se confier)__  
The truth burns deep inside (__La vérité brûle au plus profond)__  
And will never die (__Et ne mourra jamais)__  
_  
_Our wrongs remain unrectified (__Nos torts demeurent non réparés)_  
_And our souls won't be exhumed (__Et nos âmes ne seront pas exhumées)_

J'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillée, j'allais me réveiller de ce cauchemar et ils seraient là tous les deux, à coté de moi. Mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal à gérer leur absence, leur disparition si soudaine. Comment pouvait-on basculer si rapidement vers le néant en un instant ?

Toute la miséricorde de l'univers ne suffirait jamais à empêcher ce que je ressentais au plus profond de moi. J'étais comme une coquille vide, sans âme, sans sentiment. Il ne me restait plus que la peine, la douleur…

Après la prière, Sœur Claire me conduisit vers mon lieu de travail. J'avais été affectée à la cuisine. C'est donc en silence, que je préparais le repas avec les autres religieuses qui étaient présentes. Le silence, n'aidait en rien à me faire oublier l'atroce tourment qui parcourait mon être, j'avais comme un poignard en plein cœur.

Charline, ma petite fille. Edward, l'homme de ma vie.

J'essuyai machinalement les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Je voulais noyer mon chagrin, je ne voulais pas ressentir la pitié des religieuses. Si j'en étais là, c'était de ma faute. La souffrance était la seule solution à mon chagrin. Elle me permettait de ne pas les oublier. J'avais besoin d'eux, de les savoir proches de moi.

Un raclement de gorge me sortit de mes pensées. Je fis un sourire navré à la sœur qui avait interrompu mes divagations et repris mes corvées. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était oppressant et le temps semblait s'écouler doucement. J'avais l'impression que mes corvées ne se finiraient jamais, j'avais besoin de me retrouver seule pour les pleurer.

Mais midi venait à peine de sonner, et nous nous dirigions toutes à nouveau vers le réfectoire. Après le repas et les laudes, je retournais vers ma cellule pour le rangement de celle-ci. Je n'avais pas énormément de temps, juste une demi-heure. Mais j'avais emmené si peu d'affaires avec moi que ma cellule fut rangée rapidement. Je retrouvais donc Sœur Juliette vers 13 heures 30, afin de participer à la récréation communautaire. C'était un temps de distraction, un temps de détente, où les voix se firent entendre, ainsi que les rires. Sœur Juliette m'avait également dit que lorsque le temps le permettait ce moment était synonyme de promenades dans les jardins de l'abbaye.

Je décidai donc de faire quelques pas dans le verger pour profiter de la douceur exceptionnelle dans la région, et m'aérer l'esprit. La terre était humide, et chacun de mes pas m'envoyaient des effluves d'herbe mouillée. Mes petits tennis en toile ne tardèrent pas à être complètement mouillés, humidifiant désagréablement mes orteils. Je frissonnai resserrant mon petit gilet autour de moi. En m'enfonçant vers le fond du jardin, j'aperçus un petit banc de bois adossé au mur d'enceinte. Je m'y assis, et fermai les yeux, profitant d'un courageux rayon de soleil qui avait réussi à percer l'épaisse couverture nuageuse.

Je repensai au rêve que j'avais fait cette nuit, et à notre première soirée vidéo que nous avions instaurée avec Edward.

Ma journée de cours était passé à une vitesse folle, trop occupée à rattraper les cours que j'avais manqués la semaine précédente, et les harcèlements incessants de Rose.

_**Flash Back**_

_Je faisais la queue à la machine à café, perdue dans mes pensées quand on me percuta._

_-Bella ! Enfin, te voilà ! Je te cherche depuis 10 mn !_

_-Bonjour, Rose ! Oui, très bien, merci. Et toi ?_

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant cacher un petit sourire._

_-Bonjour Bella. Anonna-t-elle. Comment vas-tu ?_

_Nous nous regardâmes un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant d'éclater de rire._

_-Bon, alors qu'est ce qui t'amènes ? Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir traverser le campus avant le déjeuner, rien que pour te lancer à ma recherche ?_

_-Edward._

_-Edward ?...Qu… Je sentais le sang quitter la moindre cellule de mon visage._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Bella ? Tu es toute pâle ?_

_Je me repris automatiquement, et pris une grande inspiration._

_-Oh…désolée, c'est rien, je n'ai juste pas eu le temps de déjeuner, et je fais la queue depuis 5 mins pour avoir un simple café._

_-Oh…Poussez-vous ! Mon amie fait un malaise, elle a besoin d'un café ! Dit-elle en envoyant des coups de coude pour repousser les récalcitrants. Une blonde qui s'apprêtait à rétorquer, se tut immédiatement quand elle croisa le regard menaçant de Rose._

_Je souris._

_« Typiquement Rose ! »_

_Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'attendre pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait, quitte à user de son charme et de sa force de persuasion pour ça. Mais c'était une amie fidèle, attentive, et généreuse. Elle ne supportait pas de me savoir malade ou malheureuse, et je culpabilisais un peu de lui avoir menti pour justifier mon malaise._

_Une fois mon café en main, elle m'entraîna loin de la foule, et reprit son questionnement._

_-Alors, as-tu vu Edward ?_

_-Euh, …bien sûr que non, pourquoi j'aurais vu ton cousin ?_

_-Ben, parce qu'il m'a demandé ton emploi du temps !_

_-Ah bon ?_

_-Oui ! Figures- toi qu'il a des vues sur Angéla, donc pour une fois qu'une fille lui plait, je ne me suis pas faite prier ! En plus c'est une gentille fille, elle sera parfaite pour Edward ! Se réjouit-elle._

_-Mmh,…ben peut-être qu'il est allé directement la voir…_

_-Mmmh, peut-être…mais j'en doute. Il est si timide, qu'il est totalement incapable d'aborder quelqu'un qui lui plait ! Elle secoua la tête d'un air dramatique._

_« Eh bien ! Pour quelqu'un de si timide, je trouve qu'il se débrouille pas mal ! »_

_La reprise des cours retentit, et nous dûmes nous séparer._

_-Bon, je file. Questionne Angéla, je compte sur toi pour en savoir plus !_

_-Euh, oui. Je verrai ce que je peux faire…bye !_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

J'étais maintenant devant mon dressing, à le questionner silencieusement, espérant que mes fringues me sautent d'elles-mêmes dans les mains. Je finis par me décider pour une petite chemise blanche, un jeans, et des converses.

_« Après tout, je ne vais pas à un rendez-vous galant ! On va juste se mater un film entre amis ! »_

Un bref passage par la salle de bain pour tenter de dompter ma tignasse, me mettre un peu de gloss et de mascara, et je partis pour l'appartement d'Edward.

En fait, ce n'était pas un appartement, Edward avait un studio qui lui avait été attribué sur le campus, et il m'avait envoyé un texto dans l'après-midi pour m'en donner le numéro.

Après avoir arpenté les différents couloirs de la résidence étudiante dans laquelle il vivait, je finis par me trouver devant la porte 77B.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer, avant de me résoudre à taper à la porte.

Toc-toc-toc

Il ouvrit instantanément, comme s'il attendait patiemment derrière la porte que je me décide à frapper.

Ses joues étaient rougies, ses cheveux un peu plus en bataille que d'habitude, et il portait une chemise à carreaux sur un t-shirt blanc, et avait un torchon qui pendait sur son épaule. Il avait l'air d'être en pleine activité. Quand il m'ouvrit, un immense sourire orna son visage, et ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens, me paralysant sur place. Je fus comme aspirée dans un vortex d'espace-temps, déconnectée du monde réel, perdue dans un océan émeraude, un frisson me parcourut l'épine dorsale, la nuque, pour venir pétiller à mes pommettes, et je me sentis rougir, sans pour autant pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

Edward, qui lui aussi semblait perdu, se reprit avant moi, et me proposa de rentrer ce qui me sortit de ma transe.

L'intérieur d'Edward était petit, mais fonctionnel, chaleureux, et rassurant. Sur la droite de la porte d'entrée, il y avait un petit bureau sur lequel étaient entassés feuilles et livres. A coté, sous une fenêtre qui illuminait la pièce, était placé un canapé-lit devant lequel reposait une petite table basse, face à la télé. En face de la porte il y avait une minuscule cuisine américaine, qui se mit soudain à pétarader.

_**-Merde ! Les pop-corn !**_ Edward partit en courant vers la petite cuisine, et s'empressa de jeter un couvercle sur la casserole, d'où le pop-corn commençait déjà à jaillir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant le dépassement d'Edward dans cet univers que je devinais être hostile pour lui.

_**-Jeune fille, il n'est pas très charitable de vous moquer d'une âme en détresse ! **_Dit-il en ouvrant à la hâte la porte du four d'où une délicieuse odeur s'échappait. Il prit le torchon sur son épaule, et sortit une magnifique pizza qu'il jeta sur un dessous de plat, avant de secouer sa main.

_**-Aaah, c'est chaud !**_ Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer.

Il arrêta son geste, et me fit un regard qui se voulait menaçant.

_**-Vous recommencez !**_

_**-Désolée, Monsieur, mais par chance, dans cet univers domestique, j'ai plus l'âme d'un chevalier servant que celui d'une demoiselle en détresse. Je peux te donner un coup de main ?**_

_**-Humm, eh bien, si tu voulais bien faire la vinaigrette le temps que je prenne une douche rapide, histoire de me débarrasser de la sueur provoquée par cet horrible « univers domestique ». Je te le revaudrais**_. Me dit-il un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

_**-Eh bien, considère que prendre une douche, c'est le plus grand service que tu puisses me rendre.**_ Dis-je en me pinçant le nez théâtralement.

_**-Oh la vilaine, vilaine fille !**_ Dit-il en s'avançant vers moi menaçant. _**Tu ferais mieux de retirer ce que tu viens de dire, où je t'entraîne avec moi sous la douche ! **_

Il se stoppa en réalisant l'ambigüité de ce qu'il venait de dire, ses yeux perdus dans les miens. Je ne sais combien de temps s'écoula avant que nous ne reprîmes pieds.

Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

_**-Euh…désolé Bella, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…**_Dit-il en se frottant la nuque.

Je le coupai.

-_**C'est bon, Edward. Relaxe, c'était de l'humour ! Tu sais mon cerveau de vilaine fille est capable de comprendre ça !**_ Dis-je en espérant détendre l'atmosphère, et dissiper sa gène.

_**-… euh …bien, je ferais mieux d'y aller !**_ Dit-il en se dirigeant à reculons vers une porte que je devinais être la salle de bain.

_« Raté ! Ben, ma vieille, tu repasseras pour clown en job d'été ! »_

_**-Ok.**_

Et il me laissa seule.

_**-Tu fais comme chez toi, je te laisse chercher ce dont tu as besoin**_. Me dit-il de la salle de bain.

Je remis donc la pizza au four pour la maintenir au chaud le temps qu'Edward se lave, et je commençais à ouvrir les placards pour trouver le nécessaire pour faire une vinaigrette. Je dégotai un saladier dans un placard sous le comptoir, l'huile d'olive et le vinaigre dans un autre. Je décidais d'y mettre de la moutarde pour la relever un peu. J'ouvris le frigo, sortis la moutarde, la salade et dénichai un fromage fondant au bleu.

Je mis une noisette de moutarde, le fromage, et les délayais avec le vinaigre, puis y rajoutai l'huile.

Je trempai un doigt dans ma sauce afin de la goûter.

_**-Mmmh.**_

Je coupai, nettoyai la salade, et jetai le feuilles dans le saladier. Enfin, j'y rajoutai quelques noix que j'avais aperçues dans une panière sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Quand je me retournai Edward était là appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Il portait un jeans et un t-shirt noir, et ses cheveux encore mouillés avaient pris une teinte plus foncée. En un mot : sexy !

Je clignai des yeux pour me remettre les idées en place.

_**-Une magicienne.**_ Dit-il un sourire en coin au visage.

_**-Quoi ?**_

_**-Tu es une magicienne. Quand je pense que j'allais te servir une vulgaire salade verte !**_

Je souris.

_**-Je te l'ai dit, la cuisine est mon univers.**_

_**-Je vois…bien, et si on passait à table ?**_

_**-Bonne idée !**_ Dis-je en saisissant le saladier pour le poser sur la table basse, alors qu'Edward ressortait la pizza du four et m'emboitait le pas.

Nous nous assîmes sur de gros coussins qu'il avait disposés au sol. La pizza sentait tellement bon que mon estomac se mit à gargouiller. Je cachais mon visage entre mes mains en marmonnant :

_**-Désolée… **_

_**-Y a pas de soucis, moi aussi je meurs de faim.**_ me dit-il en souriant.

Il découpa la pizza pendant que je servais la salade dans les assiettes. Une fois le repas dévoré, nous débarrassions la petite table sur laquelle nous avions dîné. J'emportais les couverts dans l'évier de sa cuisine et laissais couler l'eau quand Edward m'interrompit :

_**-Laisses, tu n'es pas là pour faire la vaisselle.**_

_**-Je la fais avec plaisir et puis au moins comme ça tu n'auras pas à la faire demain.**_ Lui répondis-je.

_**-Bon alors, je l'essuie.**_ Dit-il en s'emparant d'un torchon.

Je lavai les verres à vin, les couverts et enfin les assiettes. Une fois ceci fait, nous retournâmes au salon, je m'étalai de tout mon long sur le canapé-lit, pendant qu'Edward attrapait le saladier de pop-corn, et se dirigeait vers sa collection de dvd. Il extirpa un film qu'il déposa devant moi sur la table basse. Je me redressai pour m'assoir en tailleur, attrapai le saladier que je calai entre mes jambes et saisissai la pochette du film.

_**-Roméo + Juliette avec Di Caprio?**_ Soupirai-je.

_**-C'est **__**l'histoire d'amour la plus célèbre de tous les temps, transportée au XXe siècle dans la chaleur de la côte ouest des États-Unis... **_

_**-Mais je ne suis pas très fan de Di Caprio !**_

_**-Quoi ? Toutes les filles saines d'esprit craquent pour le beau Léonardo !**_

_**-Et bien pas moi !**_ Lui dis-je en tirant la langue de façon enfantine.

_**-De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, c'est Dicaprio ou …Dicaprio**_. Dit-il en me collant la pochette du dvd devant le visage.

_**-Bon d'accord allons-y pour Dicaprio alors !**_

Edward mit le film en lecture et s'assit à côté de moi sur le canapé. J'essayais de ne pas paraître trop crispée mais sa proximité éveillait en moi des sensations que je m'interdisais d'avoir. Au bout d'un moment lors de la scène de la piscine j'éclatai de rire aux répliques de Léonardo et Claire :

« _Prends-moi toute entière » « Je vais te prendre aux mots »_

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils atterrissent dans la piscine. Edward me foudroya du regard et je me tassais sur moi-même.

_**-Désolée…**_ murmurai-je.

_***BALCONY SCENE ROMEO + JULIETTE* Royal philharmonic Orchestra**_

Je retournai mon regard sur l'écran quand j'entendis à côté de moi.

_**-J'ai le manteau de la nuit, pour me dérober à leurs yeux. **__**Mais, si tu ne m'aimes pas, laisse-les me trouver ici! Mieux vaut perdre la vie par leur haine qu'attendre la mort… **_

Je me retournai vers Edward à ce moment là.

_**- Sans être aimé de toi.**_

Son regard me pénétra lors de ses dernières paroles. Il déglutit, fixa mes lèvres et s'approcha doucement comme aimanté par celles-ci. Il était si prés que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud balayer mon visage.

Je plissai fermement les yeux au souvenir des ses lèvres que je savais si douce, caressant les miennes avec ferveur. Il n'y a rien que j'aurais plus désiré à cet instant que de sentir à nouveau leur contact sur les miennes, mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça, et l'idée de le repousser me faisait déjà mal.

Je relâchai dans une plainte douloureuse l'air que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte avoir retenu.

_**-Non…**_murmurai-je. Espérant presque qu'il ne m'entende pas. Si ça avait été le cas, je n'aurai pas su renouveler mon refus.

Mais il entendit, et stoppa son geste. Son regard, qui était jusqu'à présent toujours fixé sur mes lèvres, sembla reprendre pied avec la réalité, et se plongea dans le mien.

_**-Pardon…**_souffla t-il.

Il s'éloigna de moi pour reprendre sa place initiale, et déjà la chaleur de son corps si proche du mien laissa un vide, et je frissonnai.

_**-Amis ?**_ Murmurai-je incertaine.

Il me sourit tristement.

_**-Bien sur…amis.**_

Après ça j'essayai de me replonger dans le visionnage du film, mais le cœur n'y était plus, et je finis par m'endormir contre l'accoudoir de son canapé.

Cette nuit la je rêvai que j'étais enveloppée, par une odeur chaude et rassurante qui ressemblait à celle d'Edward.

x)°o.O O.o°(x

**Alors ? Ce petit film vous a détendu ? Moi (left) il m'a mit sur les nerfs je voulais un baiser. Donc si vous aussi faut vous plaindre auprès de right ! **

**On attend toutes vous réactions avec impatience !**

**Robisous Right and Left**


End file.
